vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
VFK Fourth of July Quest 2012
Description Today is July 4th, Independence Day, and the birthday of the United States of America! On this day in 1776, the Declaration of Independence was adopted by the Continental Congress. This famous document announced that the thirteen American colonies were independent states, separate from the British Empire. By signing this document, 56 men pledged their lives, their fortunes and their sacred honor. Some of these men gave their lives in the war for independence, most lost their fortunes, and all preserved their sacred honor. On today's quest, we will look at the brave signers of the Declaration of Independence! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Fourth of July Independence Day 2012 Hat! Prizes Questions 1. A legend is told about the day that the Declaration was signed. On that July 4th, long ago, the debate over the Declaration of Independence had gone on for hours. The men gathered were men of honor, believers in freedom, and respected by their communities. The step they were taking was historical. They knew that to sign the Declaration of Independence was an "irretrievable act", that could mean their death. In what town was the Declaration of Independence signed? * Baltimore * Boston * Philadelphia * New York 2. The legend tells of a man that rose during the debate and spoke passionately about the issues that had brought them to this decision. He advised, "Sign that parchment... for it will be the textbook of freedom, the Bible of the rights of man forever." After his speech, it is said that all the members rushed forward to adopt the Declaration. After the signing, the man had disappeared. No one knew who he was, or how he had entered and exited through the locked and guarded doors! Go to Outside of the Hotel in Western Age, and say: "It is an Independence Day legend!" 3. You may have wondered what kind of men were the signers of the Declaration of Independence? They represented many vocations. The men were predominantly educated men with wealth who believed strongly in freedom. Fourteen were farmers, twenty-four were lawyers, four were doctors, one was a minister, three studied for the ministry, one was a manufacturer and nine were merchants. Who was the first signer of the Declaration of Independence? * Benjamin Franklin * John Adams * Thomas Jefferson * John Hancock 4. Only John Hancock, the presiding President of Congress, and Charles Thomson the Secretary of Congress signed what is called the broadside copy of the Declaration, that was printed the night it was adopted, July 4, 1776. The next day it was released to the public. The parchment copy was formally signed on August 2nd. John Hancock is said to have written his name in large letters so that King George III would not need glasses to see him as a "traitor." Go to Audubon's Dark Forest in Western Age, and say: "It is time!" 5. To understand what these men risked for their country, each has their own story. John Hart, a wealthy farmer from New Jersey, had his home and property ravaged by the British and Hessians. He escaped and took refuge in the woods, hiding in caves and in the mountains until the British left the area. When he returned, his family had fled, and his wife had died. John Hart died in 1779 in debt, and having to sell his property for next to nothing. Which of the following was not a signer of the Declaration of Independence? * G.K. Chesterton * John Adams * Lewis Morris * John Morton 6. Most of the signers of the Declaration of Independence lived to a ripe old age. One signer died at only 30, however, three lived to be over 90, ten to be over 80, eleven to be over 70, and fourteen to be over 60. Go to the Gate House in Medieval Age, and say: "Independence!" 7. Interestingly, even though delegates Taylor, Thornton, Rush, Clymer, Smith and Ross signed the Declaration, they were not members of Congress on July 2nd when it was adopted, nor on July 4th when it was ratified. Who was the youngest signer of the Declaration at 27 years old? * Elbridge Gerry * Edward Rutledge * Benjamin Rush * James Wilson 8. There were still some who voted against the Declaration. Those who voted consistently against the adoption of the Declaration were Pennsylvania delegates Dickinson, Humphreys and Willing. Go to Outside Merlin's in Medieval Age and say: "Freedom!" 9. Until after the war of 1812, the original signed copy of the Declaration was kept by the President of the United States. During the time that President Madison fled the White House, the President's wife, who had stayed behind as long as possible, rescued the Declaration by taking it away with her. Subsequently she returned it, and it was placed under the charge of the State Department. What was the name of the President's wife? * Polly Madison * Dolly Madison * Jennifer Madison * Eleanor Madison 10. To preserve this historic document, the Declaration of Independence was hermetically sealed in 1894. It is now exhibited in the Rotunda for the Charters of Freedom at the National Archives and Records Administration, in Washington, DC. The document has become badly faded due to preservation techniques during the 19th century. Today, this priceless document is maintained under the best archival conditions available. Go to the Undersea Window in Australia, and say: "Have a Happy Fourth of July!" Answers 1. Philadelphia 2. Go to the Grand Hotel in Western Age, and say: "It is an Independence Day legend!" 3. John Hancock 4. Go to Audubon's Dark Forest in Western Age, and say: "It is time!" 5. G.K. Chesterton 6. Go to the Gate House in Medieval Age, and say: "Independence!" 7. Edward Rutledge 8. Go to Merlin's Square in Medieval Age and say: "Freedom!" 9. Dolly Madison 10. Go to the Underwater Observatory in Australia, and say: "Have a Happy Fourth of July!" Category:Quests